As semiconductor technology continues to advance and device dimensions continue to shrink into deep sub-micron regime, the physical spacing between adjacent signal lines in ICs (integrated circuits) reduces. The reduced spacing in turn increases the capacitive coupling between adjacent signal lines which can lead to functional problems in sensitive circuitry. Thus, there is a need for techniques to eliminate or minimize the adverse impact of coupling between adjacent signal lines.